Home-movies and obvious observations
by Reibunriinta
Summary: YRP receives a box full of spheres that Gippal and Baralai found in all their home-towns...spheres of Y, R, and P growing up. Rikku insists they watch them together and bonding time ensues...wither Paine likes it or not. ((Sort of Paine's POV)) ((Slight Rippal)) ((Implied Paralai)) ((Tuna if you squint))


"A box? From who? What's in it? Is it valuable? Where did buddy find it again? Hey are you listening? What's in the box?" Rikku was currently jumping up and down waving her arms like a lunatic and peppering Yuna with questions.

"Rikku stop or you'll blow a gasket!" Brother shouted from across the ship.

Rikku growled dramatically and whirled around with a look similar to Paine's trademark 'I'm going to hurt you!' Look. Before Rikku could launch her attack Paine grabbed her arm and held her back.

"It's not worth it." She mumbled "besides you won't see what's in the box if you attack brother."

"oooooh the box! What's inside the box? Let me see!"

Paine sighed; sometimes Rikku acted like a three year old...why couldn't she grow up for a change?

"I haven't opened it yet..." Yuna said with a shy smile. Then she turned towards Paine "Um...Paine can I borrow your sword?"

"You're kidding!" Paine exclaimed "It's a box Yuna...it's just a box."

"But Painey wainey we can't get it open so pleeeeeeeeeeeese can you use your sword?" Rikku asked getting a death stare from Paine for the nickname.

Paine sighed, and walked over to the box in question. She focused on it taking a deep breath and raising her hand up. Then she gave the box a good karate chop and broke through the top of the box.

"Woah! That was coooool!" Rikku exclaimed.

"that's impressive." Yuna muttered shyly.

Paine shrugged "I'm just full of surprises" A smile spread across face; if only they knew...

When they looked inside the box Rikki squealed.

"right on!" Yuna exclaimed excitedly; the box was full of spheres.

The spheres temporarily forgotten Rilkku turned to her friend with a frown.

"what?" Yuna asked shifting uncomfortably under the girls gaze.

"Yunie...you just sounded like you-know-who." She said far more somberly than Paine had ever heard her.

Yuna sighed "I know...I'm sorry...it's just...I...he...well."

" Don't be sorry." Rikku said plainly. "you just took me by surprise that's all."

"what's this?" Paine, who had been ignoring them and sifting through the box asked, pulling out a piece a paper with writing on it.

 _Hey gullwings, we found these old spheres of you guys in Bevelle orphanage, the ruins of home, and Besaid island. Figured you should get to see them...especially since you're sphere hunters after all. Enjoy the spheres. happy hunting! -Gippal and Baralai._

"How sweet of them." Paine mumbled sarcastically...anything from Bevelle orphanage wouldn't be good to remember.

" Well, lets watch em'" rikku exclaimed happily; she needs to get a life. But they had nothing better to do so the three went to the sleeping quarters of the ship where they would have a bit of privacy (Yuna's idea because none of them knew what was on all of these spheres.)

They turned off the lights for 'the full experience' as Rikku phrased it.

"Okay so Shinra made this." Rikku said gesturing to a small laptop like thing in her lap.

"Um...Rikku the lights are off we can't see anything." Yuna said quietly.

"Oh right..." Rikku said before pulling out a flashlight and flicking it on.

"What is that?" Yuna asked curiously gesturing to the flashlight in Rikku's hand.

"This? It's a machina the AlBhed have had for years...it's a portable light and it's got a cute little light bulb inside and you can carry it around and we've had it for years the AlBhed who discovered it's name is..."

"Rikku...just shut up already...you were going to tell us about that." Paine snapped pointing to the laptop thingy.

"Oh yeah this is a portable sphere player, Shinra invented it...we can put more than one sphere in this thing at once and it will play each of them in order."

"That's great." Paine said flatly "Rikku does the _'full experience'_ include you blinding me for life?" Paine asked sarcastically.

"What?" Rikku frowned "oh sorry" she said before redirecting the flashlight so it wasn't shining into Paine's eyes.

"Alright lets do this!" Rikku said excitedly. "The sphere player plays three spheres at a time so lets each pick one of our own spheres starting with Yuna."

Yuna nodded and scanned through the section of the box with her spheres; the box had three dividers that were labeled in neat clean handwriting (probably Baralai's.)

"um...let me see...maybe this one...no this one...or maybe this one...I just don't know..."

"Yuna...we don't have all day just pick one...it doesn't matter which one it is." Paine snapped impatiently, when it came to her past Paine was anxious to get this over with and thus very impatient.

"But I..."

Paine reached over and picked out a green sphere for her and put it into the machina. "Why are we even doing this?" She muttered to herself.

"Because we are sharing parts of our childhood together that's why!" Rikku exclaimed crossly. "and since you picked Yunie's I'll pick out yours!" Paine couldn't tell if Rikku was mad or just frustrated. "oh Yuna you can pick out mine for me." Rikku added with a little smile.

Yuna nodded "okaaaaay...this one."she said pulling out a sphere that had a label on it that read 'bikanel island, Rikku 6-13' "This one looks promising." She said as she put it into the Machina.

"That's the spirit" Rikku said enthusiastically "at least _someone_ is playing along." She added sarcastically trying to jab at Paine who's face remained passive.

 _'It's not my fault my childhood sucked.'_ Paine thought to herself bitterly...then again it wasn't Rikku's fault either...maybe she should lighten up a bit...

Rikku was currently looking through Paine's spheres looking for the most interesting one. A few of them were labeled but not all of them...in fact Paine didn't remember there being so many spheres of her childhood...she certainly hadn't recorded all of them.

"oooooh what do we have here?" Rikku asked playfully. "Paine age six to eleven!" She read in a cutesy voice that made Paine want to puke... _why was she stuck doing this! Curse you Baralai and Gippal!_ Even if they were trying to do something nice...did they _have_ to send them all of the spheres that Paine had left in that blasted orphanage...how did Baralai find them anyway? He's a politician...maybe he was at the orphanage making himself look all sweet and loving and concerned about orphans...okay he _was_ being all sweet and caring about orphans...and while he was there he probably saw someone who had finally found the spot under the floorboards that she hid the spheres and went to throw them away like they'd promised they would...and he probably stopped them and asked them to let him keep the spheres instead...and he was so charming and sweet that they couldn't say no and...wait why was she thinking about this? _Ugh curse you Baralai!_

Her Baralai cursing was interrupted however for Rikku had put in the sphere and the screen had come to life playing the first Sphere.

 _ **A/N min'na san kon'nichiwa. ^_~ I'm writing this (or at least parts of it) at 3 something in the morning...so I'm sure there are a lot of grammar mistakes I have to fix. But besides that I'm sure this isn't the best writing ever...I'm just writing this on a whim after my older brother found some of my families' old home movies and I got to watch them with him...and so I got this idea while watching my own home movies...never a good sign lol. Anyway I haven't worked out exactly when this is in the timeline of ffx-2...so I'll leave exactly when this is to your guy's/girl's imagination. Oh so since the box is full of spheres this story can go on for as long as a have ideas for spheres...so if you have any ideas/requests for something I might/most likely will write it as a chapter in here. Okidoke then...I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye-nee/mata-na -Reibun.**_


End file.
